Flying discs and the like have long been known in the art, as have variations on the basic premise, including discs that glow in the dark or discs having a hole in the middle thereof to allow for the disc to be thrown further.
An example of a glow-in-the-dark flying disc is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,093 to Komuro for a “Revolving and flying toy,” which discloses a revolving and flying toy having an insert pocket in which a chemical luminous body may be placed. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,799 to Thill for a “Lightable whistling disc” discloses a tossable disc including a substantially flat, planar section and an inflatable ring and attached thereto with a chemiluminescent light source positioned on the planar section and a plurality of whistle elements mounted on the inflated ring such that as the toy is tossed through the air the movement thereof will present an auditory sound and the chemiluminescent light source may be activated at the user's desire.
There are also references which teach making the flying disc toy flexible so as to be safer to use and easier to catch. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,226, to Stauffer for a “Flexible flying disc toy” discloses a flexible flying disc toy having a flat, flexible body of fabric material, whereby an advertising message or the like may be printed thereon, and a shape defining and retaining, flexible peripheral ring and rim integrally formed of vinyl or the like so that the disc toy may be folded or crumpled for storage, the toy assuming its original shape after storage and before use.